My twin Bella Swan
by Elizabeth Fagan
Summary: This couldn't be real! I thought I must be dreaming, but as the days past I soon realized that I was trapped in the twilight realm.  And Edward Cullen was in love with me- not my twin sister, Bella Swan.
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Twilights saga.

**The Party**

My seventeenth birthday was rapidly approaching and I knew that my twin sister, Erin bought me my dream gift. Sure enough on the night of our party I eyed a small package wrapped in silver paper with the words "from erin". As soon as I could I opened that gift. Inside was a beautiful bracelet – an exact replica of the wolf Jacob gave to Bella in the twilight saga! I loved it. Even more, my sister told me that she made it herself. That night I fell asleep reading Twilight. Little did I know that my world as well as Bella's was about to be shaken.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I quickly discovered I wasn't in the same cozy room I fell asleep in. Was I still dreaming? I'd never known I was in a dream before so I wasn't sure how I felt. I looked around to take in my surroundings and was startled to see a girl I'd once read about. Bella Marie Swan looked exactly how Stephenie Meyer described her in Twilight. She had extremely fair skin and dark curly hair. She chose this moment to wake up and I saw her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, Mariana Bella Swan! You've only know me since we were in the womb together!" She said warily.

"TWINS!" I shrieked. "Your not my twin! Where is Erin? I demand you tell me now!"

"Mom come here quick! Something is wrong with Marie." My supposed twin shouted

Renee ran up the stairs in record time to check on me.

"Darlings? Are you alright? Are you having second thoughts about moving to Forks?" she asked in a worried tone. Suddenly in clicked, I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't even asleep, I was – no, I am stuck in the Twilight world. I had to play along without interfering. I would not be the person to lose Bella the love of her life.

Because I never lie, I decided to keep to the truth as much as possible. "I'm fine Mom, I just had an awful nightmare. I dreamt that Bells here was missing and a girl named Erin replaced her, I was stuck in another person's life. It was only a dream though, nothing like that could ever happen! Ha ha!"

"Right" she said awkwardly. "Well I'll be downstairs waiting for you girls. Are you sure you both want to move in with Charlie? Bella, Marie – you don't have to do this."

"Mom!" Bella cried "I want to do this!"

"No" I corrected "We want to do this. We need to get ready now if we want to make the flight on time" I said glancing at the clock.

"Well Marie, I always did say that you were born middle aged and only got more middle aged each year!"

"Mom, you always said that about me!" Bella stated "And we really need to get ready now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Bella and I were ready to go. She was wearing her favorite shirt the sleeveless, white eyelet lace shirt. I on the other hand looked in the mirror this morning and found I looked nothing like Bella. I didn't even look like myself. I was always very fair, but I was surprised to see that my skin was paler than Bella's. My hair was blonde and a lot longer than it had ever been. It cascaded in beautiful curls down my back. Most surprising of all I discovered that my eyes were emerald and I did not need the use of glasses. To bring out the color of my eyes I put on some makeup and a green shirt I found at the back of my closet.

The four hour plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle was fine. Bella and I really bonded and I tried to get to know her better without her suspicion. Luckily she was really nice and easy to talk to. I knew from the book that Bella and I were going to receive a red truck from Charlie. According to Bella I've wanted one my whole life and I've been saving up for one. (this was true in my world) The ride with Charlie was peaceful. I asked him what he planned for dinner and was horrified to learn that he ate pizza almost every night. Bella and I would definitely be cooking from now on.

"So this is it." Charlie said as he pulled up to the small white house.

"Thanks dad" I said as he pulled my suitcase from the trunk. Bella and I got our stuff up the stairs and I looked at our new room. Instead of the blue walls and yellow curtains I expected to see, I saw light green walls and two twin beds.

"It's so different" I thought to myself

"I hope you like the room girls; I had Jacob Black paint it for you. I wasn't sure if you'd want it painted blue anymore." He said awkwardly. "Anyway I've gotta surprise outside for you Billy's bringing it by. You two remember Billy and Jake, right?"

"Of course" I said at the same time Bella said "Not really"

"Ha ha" you two never change." Charlie stated. I heard the telltale sign of a rumbling red truck pulling into the driveway and I knew that I was about to meet the boy who would put my sister, Bella through pain.

I traveled behind Bella down the steps and through the door. She would have fallen from the porch but luckily Jake caught her just in time. Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky – like I said, I made Bella look like the swan she was never meant to be.

"Oh gosh, Marie are you alright?" Jacob cried as he pulled me up from the ground. I inspected the damage and was pleased to see that I had only scraped my hands.

"I'm fine Jake. Thanks, you must remember I've always been clumsy. Of course my face flushed a deep red as I had remembered a fishing gone wrong trip from when Erin and I were kids. I missed Erin and the rest of my family. I wondered silently where they were and if I could somehow contact them?

"Marie!" Bella called snapping me out of my trance. "Look at what Char – Dad got for us!" Bella motioned towards a beautiful 53' red Chevrolet pickup truck. The truck was just like the one I've always wanted.

"Dad" I called "you really didn't need to get this for us, but thank you so much. I love it!" I went to hug Charlie but he seemed to turn red at all the attention.

"Bella let's take it for a test drive!" I said

"Sure Marie, you can drive, you've always wanted a truck like this." My sister replied

"Jacob would you like to join us?" I asked. The three of us drove around the block taking in the scenery. I thought Forks was truly beautiful and wondered how the meadow destined to become Bella and Edwards looked. Too soon the sky began to darken and we had to turn back. After a quick goodnight to Billy and Jacob I took my bag of toiletries to the bathroom for a hot shower. I recognized my peach shampoo and conditioner. Allowing the hot water to relax me I wondered how my part of Bella's life would affect Stephenie Meyer's Twilight story. I decided that I definitely needed to keep out of Bella's choices. After my shower I slipped into my pajamas, unlike Bella I wore shorts and a T-shirt to sleep.

The next morning came and we needed to get ready for school. Bella never wore makeup and dressed in a green bowling shirt – not quite my style. I always wore eye shadow and mascara with some blush. I put on a pair of jeans and a simple gray v neck shirt with my converse. Breakfast was another story, I could never stomach eating so early in the morning, so Bella was in charge of preparing the food for her and Charlie.

The ride to school was quick and as we approached Forks High school I wondered about my schedule. Would I meet Jessica? Or Angela? I parked with the rest of the student cars and we made our way to meet with the secretary.

"Oh, Hello" she said, "You must be Isabella and Mariana Swan." She wore a very basic purple shirt and black pants. The secretary handed us our schedules and I was surprised to see that Bella and I had nearly identical schedules. However I had biology when she had Spanish. And vice versa. Heading off to our first class many stares came our way and I really didn't want to know what anyone was thinking about us. Our teacher, Mr. Mason was kind but all of the class work was basic. English had always been my favorite class so I was well read. The teacher droned on and when the bell finally rang Eric came to escort Bella and I to our next class. Before Bella or I could decline I came face to face with one Alice Cullen. Her eyes widened when she saw me and began to glaze over. I knew she was having a vision about me. I turned to Eric and excused myself, I needed to use the ladies room, but Bella would be happy for the help. Bella glared at me but Eric never noticed. He pulled her away towards the Government classes.

"Alice!"I called. I can't explain, but I need you to block this from your family, please."

She smiled and said, "Of course I can Marie. Don't worry he's coming late to school with the rest of my family." I sighed with relief and said goodbye to Alice. She looked at me taking in my appearance and said, "I love your top!" with that she danced down the hall.

The next few classes past quickly and I made friends with Angela. I really liked her and she was very kind. However, Jessica looked at me with a strong dislike and spoke mostly with Bella. We sat at our table with me, Bells, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Eric. That is when we first saw them. I thought that they were all the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. I immediately wondered how the Virgin Mary compared with their beauty. If these five students could look so stunning Mary must be absolutely gorgeous.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask.

As Jessica looked up to answer Bella's question, I suddenly remembered, I may not be like Bella! Edward's face turned into surprise as he tried to read Bella's mind.

"Those are the Cullen's." Jessica replied. "Aren't they dreamy?" She quickly explained who they were. When she mentioned Edward's name he glanced up, but looked directly at me. "Gosh" I thought! I prayed, "Jesus protect my thoughts." As soon as I prayed that thought, Edward's face once again had the look of surprise on it. He turned to his siblings as they looked expectantly to him. Alice of course, blocking her thoughts was humming. Edward whispered something to them and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"…But don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. I caught a glance with Bella and rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sure if he ever met you he'd like you well enough. You two would make a great couple." Bella blushed like a tomato so I knew she thought he was handsome.

"Thanks sis." She smiled. However, Jessica once again glared at me and then whispered something to Lauren. Both girls looked and then laughed at me. I took a quick glance at Bella who hadn't noticed as she was speaking with Angela.

"Well, Angela and I are going off to Spanish class now." Bella said. I had biology next, so I gathered my books and Mike Newton showed me the way to my class. I really liked Mike, he was the kind of person that was easy to talk to and could become a great friend. When I arrived at the classroom I saw that the only seat was next to the one and only Edward Cullen! How could that have happened! I dodged my way past the fan and saw Edward stiffen as I past. Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Mr. Banner" I began "I need you to sign this slip, but I'm really not feeling well, could I visit the nurse?" Instead of seeing the nurse, I planned on seeing that secretary from the beginning of the day and switching my schedule.

"Yes, very well." Mr. Banner responded "Mr. Cullen may show you the way." I turned around to see Edward holding the bathroom pass. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach! What would happen? Why is this happening!


End file.
